The Prince And The Vampire
by MeticalBunny
Summary: [ Rin X Len ] The snow falls down as the Prince sits comfortable on his throne, wanting something good to eat. For a second, he hears a loud scream. He chuckles, 'What is it now' He went down to the 2nd floor, only to find one of his guards lying dead on the floor, blood slowly but peacefully flows down it's throat. I don't own anything, only the story. Read more to find out.


_December 20, 1932; Midnight._

''_Ugh.''_

A loud moan came from the castle, on the third floor in a small window you could see a boy _stroking_ himself. Wait no, that sounded wrong, sorry.

You could see a blonde boy, sitting on his throne reading his 200-chapter book. You could say, that it was the _Prince. _The Prince was very young, almost fifteen years old. His birthday was in June or July, and that's pretty far. Anyways, the Prince had blue shining eyes, and had black eyes on the night. It was something very special about him, cause that's the only thing the village is talking about. '_His black eyes.'_

While he was reading his interesting book, he became tired of it. He put the book down on the clean floor, walking easily on the red carpet, some way he started to dance. Every step he took was with a loud sound, and he hated how the floor was making large cracking sounds when you walk on it. He stopped dancing, slowly getting into a sitting position on the beautiful carpet, he heard a sound, but he wasn't sure of what it was. _'Forget it.' _He muttered quietly to himself, sighing at the same time as he stood up. Then a scream was heard, the Prince chuckled as he turned away with his heel and walked back to the throne, grabbing the back of the chair. ''What is it now?''

He was walking down the stairs, slowly regretting for checking out what happened, he was finally down the 2nd floor and tried to look for the annoying humans that had interrupted his 'dance'. The only thing he forgot, was to look down.

His eyes slowly shifted to black, and the fear was washing over him. He just wanted to throw up. He wanted to leave. But there was one of his guards lifeless on the floor. And a large wound was on his neck, where the blood flowed out slowly. He backed away slowly feeling something hard hit his back. He didn't want to turn around, he was afraid. ''Well hello there, little Prince.'' The Prince turned around fast this time, seeing a girl who looked exactly like him, but with red dark eyes.''I was hungry, okay!'' She pouted like a baby, pointing at the dead corpse while her fangs dripped with blood. ''But why did you come here?!'' He screamed, 'punching' the finger of hers down.

''Didn't some of the people say that the Prince tastes good?'' The vampire said, licking her lips gently. That caused the Prince to blush insanely, but he had enough of courage to move their conversation forward.

''Didn't some of the people say that they wanna be raped by a vampire?'' The teased in a cute tone, then chuckled slowly when he realized what he said. But that made the vampire girl angrier.

''And by the way, if you have red eyes doesn't mean that you need black hair? Cause the blonde part doesn't suit you at all.'' [ Sorry, if that sounded racist but I'm going to make the Prince a little stupid here. ]

He enjoyed it, he loved how she always turned red at every time he blinked with one eye saying the last word. But she had a last word to say,

''Pfft, where did you take your _dance _lessons?'' Boom, she had been watching him all the time.

The Prince slowly walked closer to the vampire, grabbing her wrist. He looks into her deep red eyes, "Let's stop the sassy personality of you now, eh?" The Prince was leaning in closer, whispering in her ear, "You don't want a pervert like me."

"Eh, y-o-" She shivered, pushing the Prince away from the little vampire.

"Scared? I'm a human, baby." The vampire blushed, using the speed of 'light' to get behind him. She tapped his shoulders slowly, turning to another direction.

"Whaa-" He tripped, getting confused. "Stop moving little crap!" He screams, his eyes turning black, the blue in his Eyes were no where to be seen.

"Getting annoyed? Humans are such fools," She laughs, standing in front of him. "Just wait little dipsh-" Before the Prince could continue, the Vampire kicked his ass.

"AOW!" He covered it, standing up slightly. "The fuck!?" He screamed, trying to back away.

"You teased me, can't I do it too? Please!"

'What a baby," He muttered, the hair covering his face. "Shouldn't I be the one, _touching you?" _He smiles, getting near her once again. This time he shows his face, with a wide creepy smile.

The vampire grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him into a police set position (Don't know what it calls..)

"Now, shouldn't we be telling your momma about this?" she says, manipulating him.

The Prince shrugged, walking slightly away, forgetting about everything.


End file.
